Tears of An Aibou and His Yami
by Pyra
Summary: Yugi pulls a prank on Yami (the actual prank is reffered to in a later chapter) and it turns out to really hurt Yami. Will Yami forgive him in time to save his life?
1. Storm Approaching

Pyra: OK. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Yami: That's right!  
  
Pyra: -_-;;;;;  
  
  
  
******************  
  
Yami glared at Yugi with a look that could kill. Behind the two, the sky was blood red as the sun sank below the horizon and light became darkness. Yami became aware of the tears welling up and angrily brushed them from his eyes as he ran away.  
  
The entirety of what he'd done struck Yugi with bitter realization. This had been more than a prank that he'd pulled, and he sensed it. He had hurt Yami badly. In a swirl of confusing emotions, Yugi raced to his room and away from the hurt. But he could not out run that. In his room, he buried his face in his pillow as the tears streamed out and he cried for his shame, his sorrow, and his yami. The guilt and dispair clutched at his vulnerable heart. 'What have I done?' he thought, looking out his window to the twilight beyond. 'My own yami! How could I?'  
  
Upon a small his in a somewhat far-away park, Yami heard Yugi's saddened thoughts, but he did not answer them.  
  
'Yami,' Yugi thought, 'I would give you my heart and life and soul if you asked it! I would kill myself for you to show how sorry I am!'  
  
Yami heard his aibou and knew he had meant what he said. To his horror, Yami found no forgiveness in his heart. Yugi had betrayed him. He wished he could forgive his little aibou. Yami answered softly to Yugi's calls, 'I am sorry, Yugi.'  
  
The four words of his yami stung Yugi like nothing else could. Yami wasn't going to forgive him? The depression washed over him anew, drowning him with sorrow. He collapsed into his bed, weeping. It just got worse and worse and soon Yugi found himself choked with the blackness of dispair until his consciousness gave way.  
  
Yami was so absorbed in his rage and sorrow that he did not sense something wrong with his aibou. The bitter betrayal stabbed through his heart like a fiery sword. He sat up against a tree and soon was fast asleep, emotionally exausted and oblivious to Yugi's plight.  
  
Yugi awoke early the next day, the day's light faint and sleepy. He pulled on a jacket and wrote a note for his grandfather saying that he would be out for a while to look for Yami, and for his grandfather not to worry. Yugi stepped outside and was met with bitter cold. He tried to think of where Yami would be, but decided to let his feet take him where thay may. He stuck his hands in his pockets, but they remained cold. Soon Yugi drifted into a neighborhood he didn't recognise and after about an hour he came to a small park. It seemed empty. He sat down under a tree to rest for a while.  
  
Yami had been drawn to where his aibou had passed out by his strange and powerful intuition. Instantly sensing something desperately wrong, he'd carried his aibou to a small 'valley'. He laid Yugi down gently and conjured up his magic. Yami gave Yugi warmth with it and for now forced the betrayal to the back of his mind.  
  
When Yugi awoke, he found his yami leaning over him, concerned. At first he though it to be a dream, but it was very real.  
  
"Yami...?" He asked. He tried to sit up but fell back. His yami frowned in concern.  
  
"Are you all right Yugi?" Yami asked. When Yugi didn't answer, Yami placed a hand on his forhead. Yugi drew back from it.  
  
"You've got cold hands!" He exclaimed. Yami frowned, then placed a hand on his own forhead.  
  
"No, Aibou," He put his hand back on Yugi's forhead, "You've got a fever. A bad one." Yugi didn't say anything for a moment.  
  
"Yami?" He started, "I'm really, really, really sorry," His eyes welled up with burning hot tears. "I-"  
  
"No, Yugi." Yami told him, placing a hand lightly over his aibou's mouth. "Later." Yugi inhaled deeply and Yami thought that he heard something.  
  
"Aibou," He told Yugi, "Breathe in deeply again."  
  
"Wh-?"  
  
"Just do." Yugi frowned slightly, then did as he was told. Yami's brows knitted in concern.  
  
"Pneumonia." He said quietly. He paused for a minute. "But that's not it - Aibou, what do you feel like right now?"  
  
"...really cold, but my eyes feel hot. I feel really tired. It hurts to breathe and swallow. That's about it."  
  
"Open your mouth as wide as you can, Yugi." Yugi did so and Yami saw a white patch covering the back of his throat. "Strep." He said. "Figures. But that's still not what's ailing you."  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked weakly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I feel really tired," Yami smiled softly.  
  
"Go to sleep, Aibou." He gently pushed Yugi back down when Yugi tried once again to sit up. He let his majic flow into his aibou and Yugi was soon asleep.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Pyra: Please R&R!!!  
  
Yugi: Yes! Then she may continue and we will be free all the sooner!!  
  
Pyra: YOU WILL NEVER BE FREE!!!!!  
  
Yugi & Yami: EEP! 


	2. Dreams of Haunting

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh now or probably ever. Dang.  
  
Pyra: ^_^ Than you so much for the reviews!! I'm so happy!!  
  
Yami: It's not that big of a deal. (WHAM!)  
  
Pyra: Yes it is!! Any way, special thanks to all that reviewed, here's the next Chapter!!  
  
Yami: Whoopee. (unenthusiastic) (rubbing his head from being hit)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Dreams of Haunting  
  
As Yugi drifted into slumber, his body rested and healed. Not so for his mind. The incident of Yami's torture was still haunting him, even in sleep. He dreamed of what happened:  
  
"Heh heh, Joey is the master of torture!" Joey Wheeler claimed gleefully. Yami sat in the mud. He rolled his eyes. This was getting to be an every- other-day type of thing by now. He mumbled something about Joey's new title not quite making up for being the worst duelist.  
  
"Pretty good," Tristan admitted, pretending to be uninterested, "But I'M way better at this than you are!"  
  
"Are not!" Joey resented.  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"NOT!!!"  
  
"GUYS!!!!" Yugi yelled, breaking up the argument. "You're BOTH good!"  
  
"Ah, speak'n of which, it's your turn to think of something, Yug," Joey said.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Don't bother," Tristan advised, "He doesn't specialize in Yami-torture. Then again, can't easily be such a great duelist AND a master of torture,"  
  
"I am though," Joey pointed out. Tristan snickered.  
  
"Well anyway, it's my turn then, I guess," He said. "Don't think poor Yug could hurt a FLY'S feelings!" Tristan and Joey both laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, you're just way too caring and all, Yugi," Joey told him.  
  
"Yeah? Well I'll show you two!!" He stormed off to think of a plan. Joey and Tristan both snickered.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Bakura!" Yugi shouted, racing up to Ryou.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to duel me, - for fun."  
  
"Well, I'd like to, really, but..." Ryou trailed off.  
  
"What?" Yugi asked.  
  
"My Yami," Ryou explained, looking down.  
  
"That's O.K., just take off your Millennium Ring before we duel," Yugi suggested.  
  
"I...guess," Ryou set down his Millennium Ring and took out his cards. Inside the Puzzle, Yugi felt Yami stir. Inwardly smirking, he let his Yami take over.  
  
Yami took out his cards and set them opposite of Ryou's.  
  
"Duel!" They said in unison, Ryou's considerably quieter. Each of the two gathered five cards and Yami scanned over what he'd drawn and smirked. Dark Magician, his favorite card. Reborn the Monster, very handy. Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon, together they would form Gaia the Dragon Champion. De-Spell, that would be nifty if he got in trouble.  
  
"I play the Dark Magician in attack-mode!" He said. Ryou looked over his hand. He didn't have any cards competitive...- wait!  
  
Use the Electric Lizard, then he'll get a nasty shock in return, said a voice in his head. It sounded like Yugi, but how...?  
  
"I play the Electric Lizard in defense," Ryou said softly. Of course the Dark Magician easily annihilated it, but then Yami realized his mistake. He cried out in anguish as his attacking card received the aftershock.  
  
"I play Gaia the Fierce Knight in defense!" He shouted.  
  
Play the morph card, Yugi's voice told Ryou. He obeyed.  
  
"I play this card face-down," Ryou said quietly.  
  
What's he up to? Yami wondered.  
  
I know what it is! Yugi exclaimed in his mind, I can feel it!  
  
What?  
  
Man-Eater Bug! Yami blinked. That was really bad for him. The cards he had on the field were too good to be wasted and too powerful to loose! He looked through his hand. Nothing. So Yami drew a card.  
  
Beaver Warrior. Might as well play it.  
  
"I play Beaver Warrior in attack!" He shouted. Ryou flipped up the card he'd played face down. It was not a Man-Eater Bug. It was a Morph Card.  
  
"We each send our hands to the graveyard." Ryou quietly informed. At first Yami was surprised. Then mad. His aibou had been wrong! He laid down his hand and drew five new cards. Sword of Dark Destruction. Celtic Guardian. Castle Walls. Giant Soldier of Stone. Silver Fang.  
  
Play the Castle Walls card face-down for later, Yugi suggested. Yami was hesitant to comply.  
  
"I play this card face down." Yami said. He lay down Castle Walls. You'd better be right, Yugi. He thought to himself.  
  
"And I play this one face-down, too," Ryou said. Yugi's voice had told him to play this one, too.  
  
Another Morph Card! Yugi exclaimed to Yami.  
  
You're sure, Aibou? Yami asked, starting to doubt Yugi.  
  
Yeah!  
  
All right, I'm trusting you.  
  
"I play Silver Fang in defense," Yami said. He wasn't sure what else he should do. Ryou flipped up his card. It was NOT a Morph Card. It was the Man-Eater Bug. In seconds, Yami's Dark Magician was annihilated and Yami was left with only 500 life points. He gritted his teeth. His aibou had been wrong again!  
  
"I play Celtic Guardian in attack!" Ryou winced slightly at Yami's angry tone.  
  
Look at what he's doing, he's played himself into your hand, Yugi told Ryou. He has FOUR cards on the field! So what's a good way to nail someone who does that? Ryou knew. He even had it in his hand. He pulled the card from his hand and laid it down. Just Deserts. Yami had lost. 500 points had been taken for EACH of his monsters on the field. He'd lost four times over. Yami's mouth dropped open. How could he have lost? To Ryou?! In the surprise of his defeat, he dropped what remained of his hand. Ryou was just as appalled.  
  
"I - I...won?" He asked, unsure of his abilities. Yami nodded vaguely. He retreated back into the Millennium Puzzle, returning Yugi to his usual form. Yugi smiled.  
  
"Good-job, Bakura," Yugi gathered up his cards and walked off.  
  
When Yami had found out that Yugi had purposefully misled him, he was enraged. Furious.  
  
  
  
Yugi's dreams shifted:  
  
  
  
Yugi looked around. His wrists were bound behind him and he was in a room without any sort of decoration - except for the hieroglyphics. There wasn't even a door. The hieroglyphics were all over the room. The walls, the ceiling, and even the floor. It had the felling of a box. Yugi shivered. He didn't like the feeling of this place one bit. And why was he tied up? Just then he saw Joey appear out of thin air - literally.  
  
"Joey? Boy, am I glad to see you! This place gives me the creeps! Could you untie me?" Joey cane and knelt down next to Yugi. He pulled a knife from its sheath. It looked Egyptian. Yugi relaxed. Good thing Joey was here -  
  
His thought was cut short when something cold touched his neck. He snapped back from his thoughts and realized that the point of the knife was against his vulnerable throat. Yugi's eyes widened. What was Joey doing?! He noticed a strange glint in Joey's eyes. Evil. That's was it was. Joey brought back the knife and prepared to strike. The knife came down and its flat side slammed painfully into the side of Yugi's head. He gasped, then everything went black.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami: I can't loose! NEVER!! Especially to that Bakura-kid!  
  
Pyra: Sorry Yami, you WOULD never forgive Yugi for that! Even if it's technically impossible!  
  
Yami: Damn right I wouldn't!!!!!  
  
Pyra: FOUL MOUTH!!!! (Hit's Yami)  
  
Yami: Ow........  
  
Pyra: Anyway, please review and give suggestions, it really helps me to think up things! I'm sorry if I screwed up somewhere like maybe the duel was too short or something!  
  
Yami: Just don't suggest tortures to me.... (wham!) What was that for?!?!  
  
Pyra: They can suggest whatever ideas they want Yami!!! Now can it or you're gonna be replaced!!!!!!! Oh, that gives me another idea for all you reviewers out there, If you wan Yami to get a replacement, tell me!! I'll replace him with Yugi or someone else! Be sure to mention who you want to replace Yami if you want one, though!!  
  
Yami: (rolls eyes)  
  
Pyra: I swear, you have no respect for anyone!!!!  
  
Yami: Not for mortals.  
  
Pyra: I'M IMMORTAL!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Whatever. Ask for an explanation in your reviews 'cause I have no clue what the hell she's talking about. (WHAM!!!) OW!! What was that for?!?!?!?!?!!!!  
  
Pyra: FOUL LANGUAGE!!!!! Anyway, see you next Chapter!! ^_~  
  
Yami: (Rolls eyes)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Getting Worse

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or related characters.  
  
Pyra: I don't like writing so many disclaimers!  
  
Yami: It's good for you, just so you don't forget that you don't own us.  
  
Pyra: I might later on...  
  
Yami: Yeah, right.  
  
Pyra: I might become a multi-billionaire and buy YOU!  
  
Yami: ......... what a disturbing thought.  
  
Pyra: On with the story!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aibou! Wake up!" Came Yami's desperate call. Yugi tried to awaken, but couldn't quite do it. He felt as though he were a swimmer who couldn't quite surface. He struggled to be rid of the dark water's grasp. He couldn't breathe.......!  
  
"Yugi!" Yami shook Yugi desperately. Yugi's eyes snapped open as he gasped for breath. Then he realized that he'd been holding his breath.  
  
"Yami! What is it?"  
  
"I think I've determined what's wrong with you, and if I'm right, we must act quickly!"  
  
"What is it?" Yugi repeated.  
  
"Something in your system," Yami explained. Yugi tried to stifle a yawn of exhaustion, but failed. "That's why you're not getting better. True, your pneumonia and strep are quickly receding, but your overall condition has become far worse." At first Yugi didn't reply, then:  
  
"Yami, what's going to happen to me? What is happening to me?"  
  
"Hold still, I'll try to find out." Yugi complied, watching Yami as he closed his eyes in deep concentration. His third-eye glowed softly and Yugi felt him enter his mind. Yami skimmed through his memories and such, paused, then withdrew.  
  
"Poison," He whispered, failing to hide both shock and concern. Yugi paled, but it remained unnoticeable since he was as white as a ghost with illness. "Yugi," Yami repeated, "You've been poisoned..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pyra: So ends the third chapter! Sorry it was short!  
  
Yami:.....  
  
Pyra: Yami, you're a comment-person, COMMENT!!!!!!  
  
Yami:........okay........WHO DARED TO POISON MY AIBOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!  
  
Pyra:..........anyway. Please R&R and tell me who you think poisoned Yugi! Also, suggestions are, well, suggested! ^_^! I need all the ideas I can get here! See you next chapter! ^_^  
  
Yami:....  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Torn in Two

~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pyra: Thank you so much for the suggestions! As soon as I looked over the new reviews inspiration hit me head-on!  
  
Yami: Aren't you going to do the disclaimer?  
  
Pyra: No...... YOU ARE!!!  
  
Yami: I not going to. (Gets a stubborn look on his face)  
  
Pyra: Yes you are because I own all the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters including you!  
  
Yami: You do not!  
  
Pyra: TRICKED YOU!! You just said the disclaimer.  
  
Yami:........damn. (WHAM!)  
  
Pyra: You have a foul mouth, Yami. Anyways, here's the story! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"But - who? Why?" Yugi asked his yami.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What's going to happen?"  
  
"...I wish I knew, Yugi. I'll try to help you, but if the poison is fatal and it's started to kill you..... I don't know what I could do..." Yami trailed off. "You should go back to sleep, though, Aibou, it may help." Yugi didn't respond. He sat with a sort of distant look on his face, trying to answer the many questions that tormented him so. Why would someone poison him? Who? Would he live to tell the tale?  
  
"Yugi," Yami said softly. Yugi was so deep in thought and so submerged in fear that he didn't here him. Yami sighed. He laid a hand on Yugi's chest and his third-eye glowed. Yugi never lost that distant look while his eyes half-closed. He finally shut his eyes all the way and became limp in Yami's arms. Yami gently set Yugi down. As he looked at his aibou, he felt the now all to familliar feeling of having his heart torn two ways. He stroked Yugi's hair gently, tears welling up. He did not even bother to brush them away as they streamed down his cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Tristan?" Joey asked as the two walked down the sidewalk. "Where do you suppose Yugi is?"  
  
"I have no idea," Yugi had been missing for almost three days, and Tristan and Joey had taken up the search for him. Joey's mind wandered as gazed up at the cloud-less blue sky. He and Tristan passed a park when Joey thought he saw something. He looked towards the direction from which the movement had come and didn't see anything at first.  
  
"Hey, Tristan," He said as he search for the source of the movement.  
  
"Yeah?" Then Joey caught a quick glimpse of someone.  
  
"Bakura..." He whispered to no one in particular.  
  
"Wha?" Joey was caught by surprise at Tristan's response and in the moment that his attention was elsewhere, Ryou disappeared. Joey searched for him for a few seconds, but gave it up as hopeless. "What did you see?" Tristan asked him.  
  
"It was Ryou," Joey said.  
  
"Yeah right, I think you're seeing things, man."  
  
"I....guess," Joey siad, but he wasn't too sure of that being the case.  
  
  
  
Yami absently conjured up his magic and used it to try to help Yugi. Questions taunted and teased him. Who had poisoned his aibou? And why? Would Yugi live? Did Yami want Yugi to live? Yami caught himself with that last question. Of course he wanted his aibou to live!! Didn't he? Again he was feeling two ways about his aibou. Concern and....... hatred? Yami shook his head furiously to rid it of the those thoughts. Why was he thinking these things?! A ways back in time he would have been absolutely sure that he loved his aibou (sorry, not yaio), after all, Yugi was his light. But now...? He wanted to love his aibou in that way again, but something kept him from it. What Yami didn't realize was that the something was actually a someone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pyra: Whew! That was fun!  
  
Yami:....for you perhaps.  
  
Pyra: You don't like it? *u_u* (cries a little)  
  
Yami: No wait! I didn't mean it like that!  
  
Pyra: (still weeping pathetically)  
  
Yami: No, no! I love your story, Pyra! Don't cry....  
  
Pyra: (stops crying) You do...?  
  
Yami: Yes, yes! It's just ticks me off a little at the thought that I would think like that!  
  
Pyra: ^_^ ok!  
  
Yami: Please R&R!  
  
Pyra: Uhh, thaks, Yami,  
  
Yami: you're welcome.  
  
Pyra: Anyways, tell me what you think and I'll see you in the next chapter! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. The Eye of The Storm

~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pyra: Say the disclaimer, Yami.  
  
Yami: No. And don't try to trick me this time. It won't work.  
  
Pyra: (sigh) Fine. I'll just hafta replace you...-  
  
Yami: YEAH!!!!!  
  
Pyra - NOT! I like you here and so do the fans, but I will ADD someone, to keep you company.  
  
Yami: Who?  
  
Pyra: Dun, dun-dun, DUUUN!! (Ryou appears)  
  
Yami: Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Yes?  
  
Yami: hmmm. ok. But that means that HE has to read the disclaimer this time!  
  
Pyra: FINE. You are SO huffy, Yami. Ryou?  
  
Ryou: (nods) Pyra does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Pyra: Thank you. Now on with the story!!  
  
Yami: WAIT!!!!!  
  
Pyra: What?  
  
Yami: I MUST KNOW HOW HE WON!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Yugi told me what to do.  
  
Yami: Rrrrrrrr.....  
  
Pyra: ANYWAYS!!!!!!! Story time!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"You SURE you didn't see him?" Joey asked Tristan for probably the billionth time.  
  
"I'M SURE!!"  
  
"But I -"  
  
"Look!! I didn't see anything and I'm willing to bet you didn't either!!" Tristan yelled, getting ticked off.  
  
"Tristan, you don't have to come, but I'm going to see what he's up to."  
  
"He who?"  
  
"He Bakura!!!" Joey fumed.  
  
"Joey, he's not here!" Tristan tried to rationalize with him. No use.  
  
"I'M GOING AND THAT'S THAT!!!!!!!" Joey shouted, and stormed off. Tristan didn't bother to follow him. Let him do what he wants, Tristan thought. So he continued down the sidewalk.  
  
  
  
Joey wandered down through the park, unsure of his direction. Okay, where are you, Ryou? He said to himself silently. -  
  
- and a hand came over his mouth. Joey's eyes widened in surprise and he looked back. At first he made the mistake of thinking his captor to be Ryou, but he soon realized it to be none other than Yami Bakura.  
  
As tears streamed down Yami's face, he tried desperately to fight the intangible - THING - that kept him from loving (NOT YAIO) his aibou. What was it? What?  
  
"Yami." Yami turned about to see Joey.  
  
"Joey? What are you doing here?" Yami asked.  
  
"I was looking for Yugi. I guess I found him." Why was his voice so....flat?  
  
"Hm. You better leave now, I have to take care of him and you'll distract me." Yami's voicee was bitter.  
  
"Maybe." Joey crept closer and something shining flashed into his hand. Yami didn't notice.  
  
"Joey, sorry to be rude and all, but you need to -" He was cut short when the egyptian knife that Joey had been holding sunk down right in-between his shoulder-blades. Joey twisted the knife and Yami gasped as everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pyra: Will Yugi get better? Why is Joey acting the way he is? And is Joey going to kill -  
  
Joey: I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pyra: Joey, you're, um, not really a comment-person.  
  
Joey: Oh. (leaves)  
  
Yami:... Joey's trying to kill me? And to think I even bothered to save his soul!!!  
  
Pyra: Oh hush up! You'll take that back later on.  
  
Ryou: I think I know why Joey's doing that, it's because -  
  
Pyra: DON'T TELL THEM!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: (whimpering) oh, okay,  
  
Pyra: I'm sorry, Ryou.  
  
Ryou: It's okay.  
  
Pyra: Yami, say the line _  
  
Yami: NO!  
  
Pyra: Come on! Ryou read the disclaimer!!  
  
Yami: Fine. Please R&R. Especially flames.  
  
Pyra: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: (sigh) okay, please DON'T flame unless you really need to.  
  
Pyra: THANK you. See you all next chapter! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Bitter Defeat

~*~*~*~  
  
Pyra: NEW CHAPTER!!! HURRAY!!!!!  
  
Yami: (unenthusiastically blows a party horn)  
  
Ryou: Can I tell them -  
  
Pyra: NO!!!! They find out in this chapter, so don't give it away!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Oh, okay.  
  
Yami: Can we get to the story already?  
  
Pyra: You just can't wait to find out what happens, can you! ^_^  
  
Yami................whatever.  
  
Pyra: Ryou, say the line,  
  
Ryou: Pyra does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or related characters.  
  
Pyra: Thank you Ryou! ^_^ (hugs him) Okay, on with the chappie!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Bitter Defeat  
  
  
  
Joey yamked the blade out of Yami's back. After a few moments, the pharaoh's senses painfully returned.  
  
"Why...?" He asked once again, his voicee a mere whisper. Just then Yami Bakura emerged from the brush. "You....I should have know..." Yami struggled to sit up-right and finally managed.  
  
"That was a wasted effort." Yami Bakura told him. He walked up to Yami and pushed him onto his back. Hard. Yami cried out in pain from the shock that he felt where he'd been stabbed. His vision blurred with tears as he tried to move. No avail. Yami knew that he was wounded very badly and desperatly needed medical attention. "You see, Yami," Yami Bakura said, "When I stole Joey's soul and put it into the Ring with my idiot aibou, it left ME total access and control of him."  
  
"You....-" Yami attempted once again to arise and let out something inbetween a yelp and a whimper as pain shout through his entire body. So all he could do was watch as Yami Bakura approached his Aibou. Yami Bakura hald his hand palm-first towards Yugi as his third-eye began to glow.  
  
"No...!" Yami whispered in vain as his aibou whimpered repeatedly in his sleep. Yami Bakura's mouth was twisted into a smirk of hate and pleasure at the same time. Upon hearing his Aibou's sob of pain, Yami tried to get up anew, using all his strength. He grabbed the grass and somehow managed to pull himself into a sitting position, but when he had pulled, the deep cut inbetween his shoulder blades split wider. Yami screamed weakly from the engulfing pain and tears sprung anew to his eyes, streaming down, hot as fire.  
  
Yami Bakura glared at him hatefully, then abandoned whatever he'd been doing to Yugi and stormed up to Yami.  
  
"You should have stayed down." Yami Bakura said, glaring. He sent a kick to Yami's stomach, then one to his chest. Yami fell back onto his back and cried out dispairingly in pain. He curled up on his side, weeping and trying not to at the same time. Yami Bakura's eyes narrowed and he kicked Yami once more in the chest, sending him sprawling across the ground. Then he moved back to Yugi, his lips curled up in the all too familliar smirk. He called upon his magic again and restarted what he hadn't been able to finish. Yugi glowed and started to whimper quietly in his sleep again. Apparently Yami Bakura had become impatient, so he sent a final, stronger wave of magic and Yugi twitched a little, then was still. His breathing was shallow and ragged and his skin white with a hint of gray. Yami Bakura smirked and left, Joey absently trailing after.  
  
Yami's tears slipped down his cheeks, He no longer cared about his pain. He cared about what was wrong with his Aibou. But for some reason, he just couldn't come to a unanimous decision. Some part of him just kept holding back. ENOUGH!!!!!! Yami thought. His third-eye glowed. He HAD to help Yugi! Summoning a reserve of strength he didn't know he had, Yami got up and crawled over to his Aibou. He picked up Yugi's limp body and embraced him so hard that his wound split even further. But he didn't feel it. Yami felt his magic stir inside him to do the only thing that could save Yugi's life. Yami felt himself weaken as the fatal poison was transfered from his Aibou to him. He set down Yugi, and the poison and his wound caught up to him and as his reserve of strength drained, Yami passed out.  
  
  
  
Yugi woke unhindered by illness and poison. Yawning, he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When he stopped, he saw Yami.  
  
"Yami!!" He cried, running over to Yami's body on the grass. Yami had a deep, severe wound between his shoulder blades and he looked very sick. Yugi sat down next to his yami's unconscious form and began to cry softly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yami! I don't know how this happened to you, but it's my fault that it did! I just know it!" Yugi thought aloud. "I'm sorry for everything!!"  
  
"What happened here?" Came a voice from behind. Yugi swirled about in panic to see Yami Bakura. "I won't pretend, Yugi. I poisoned you. Yami took the poison for you. He is dying. I am the ONLY one who could save him."  
  
"Oh please! I'll do anything! Please, he can't die! He just can't!!" Yugi broke into sobs once again. Yami Bakura walked over to him and unsurely patted his head.  
  
"It's all right. All that I ask is something in return." Yugi nodded. Still sobbing, he pointed to the Millenium Puzzle. Yami Bakura grinned. "I will help Yami." He walked over to Yami and his third-eye glowed as he summoned his magic. Yami's wound healed up and slowly his color returned. Finally his breathing slowed to a normal pace. Yami Bakura waited patiently, and at the same time impatiently. Yugi sniffed a little and removed the Puzzle. Yami Bakura took it, then smirked. Yugi knew deep down that giving the Millenium Puzzle was a huge mistake, but he had no choice. Yami Bakura turned to him. You get your friend Joey back as well since he'll just crowd up the Ring. I have no further use for him." Yugi blinked. Joey? He didn' t have time to ask, Yami Bakura disappeared. And with him, the Millenium Puzzle.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami: NOOOOOO!!!!!!! AIBOU!! NEVER GIVE HIM THE MILLENIUM PUZZLE!!!!!  
  
Yugi: (appears out of no where) Sorry Yami.  
  
Yami: Aww whatever. It was a piece of junk anyway.  
  
Pyra?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ryou: ? You don't mind???  
  
Yami: No not really........ OF COURSE I MIND!!!!!!! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: (cower)  
  
Pyra: YAMI BE NICE TO RYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Or what?  
  
Pyra: Or I'll make you kill your Aibou in the story!!!  
  
Yami: Sweet God you wouldn't.....! Whould you...?  
  
Pyra: I will have to if you don't be nice.  
  
Yami: I'll be nice! I swear! I swear!!!!  
  
Pyra: Good, 'cuz I really don't want to have to write that. Now you can start by saying your line.  
  
Yami: Pleasereview!!!!Pleasereview!!!!!!  
  
Pyra: Thank you Yami.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	7. Coming Forth From the Ashes

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou: Pyra does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Pyra: Wow, I didn't even need to ask! Your so nice, Ryou! ^_^  
  
Ryou: Thank you! ^_^  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Pyra: Sorry it took so long, here's the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Things are going perfect, just as I'd planned,' Yami Bakura thought to himself. Now that he had possession of the Puzzle, not only would he be rid of that annoying pharaoh, but he'd be one step closer to the unimaginable power of the seven Millenium Items. He'd spent a long time perfecting the plan, making it flawless. It had been made so that, no matter what, he would be the one to claim victory over the Millenium Puzzle. The only point at which he'd had to be careful, was at the beginning.  
  
When Yami had fled in rage, Yugi had been left emotionally hurt, and vulnerable to Yami Bakura's spell. Then, later, Yami had realized the truth of what was happening and he transferred the poison into himself and all hope for either himself or his aibou had been lost. For, then, Yugi, in turn, would have to help Yami and gave up the Millenium Puzzle to do so. Well, actually, he'd only put off Yami's... trip to the Shadow Realm. Yugi had done nothing save assure his yami's downfall.  
  
  
  
"Yami! Yami!" Yami slowly opened his eyes to see Yugi kneeling down beside him, worrying like crazy.  
  
"It's okay, aibou, I'm up." Yami checked himself quickly and found the poison to be gone. "What happened?" Yugi didn't pay attention.  
  
"Yami, are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, Aibou, now tell me what happened."  
  
"Er, well..." Yugi trailed off and it became apparent that he had no intentions of answering Yami's question.  
  
"Aibou?" Yugi said nothing. Yami was starting to get suspicious. "You always have to make me do the work." Yami checked his mind quickly and stepped back a pace in surprise and horror.  
  
"You - you didn't..." Yugi swallowed and looked down. Then he unexpectedly burst into tears.  
  
"Y-Yami-! You were - you were - gonna - you were gonna -..." His last words were choked with sobs and he couldn't finish. His shoulders shook gently as he wept.  
  
"Yugi, don't cry," Yami pleaded. He came over and embraced his aibou gently. Yugi wept uncontrollably. "Aibou, I understand, and I forgive you. I forgive you for everything. Now there is only two things I regret. The first is that I've known you for such a short while. The second is -" Yami bit back tears. "That - I only have a few days left."  
  
"Yami...!" Yugi stopped sobbing, but the tears still streamed down his face. "Yami? Why? Why! Please don't leave me alone Yami!"  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi, I wish I had a choice in the matter. It's... the Puzzle." Yugi looked at him with violet eyes that were so burdened with guilt and distress, Yami found it hard to bare to look straight into them.  
  
"Oh, Yami... I-I..." By now the tears had stopped, as if simply used up. Yugi became weak in Yami's arms with dispair.  
  
"It's not your fault, Yugi. It was a trap. From the start. From the very start. I would have to go, either way." Yami's voice was soft and comforting, forgiving twinkling dully in his crimson eyes. "It was either the poison or the Puzzle." For a moment, light and darkness became one in mind. Then Yami broke away. Silence shrouded them for an instant.  
  
"Yugi," Yami kneeled down do that he was eye-to-eye with his aibou. "I will miss you more than you could ever imagine, and I will always remember you."  
  
"Yami." Yugi's eyes had aquired a distant look. "Yami, you're not going to die." Yugi said it as if the thought was amusing.  
  
"Yugi, I'm a spirit, I already did five thousand years ago."  
  
"You won't leave." Yugi stated.  
  
"I wish that I had a choice, Aibou, but -" Yugi interrupted.  
  
"No, Yami." His voice was fierce and determined. "I'm going to get the puzzle back.  
  
  
  
'What - what happened?' Ryou thought to himself. Then he remembered. His Yami had beat him. 'Again. Why? What did I ever do?' He sighed. Day after day, always the same. Why did he bother to go on? Probably because of his friends. If not for them... He didn't finish the thought. 'I shouldn't encourage myself. - Hold up, where's the Ring? My yami probably took it. I don't dare hope that either it's gone or been stolen.' Ryou carefully picked himself up and checked himself over. 'Nothing worse than the usual. Black eye, scrapes, bruises everywhere. Nothing's broken. Guess I should be thankful, but I'm not sure. Maybe if I had a broken arm or leg he'd lay off a bit.' Ryou reconsidered the idea. 'No. He would think it to just be an excuse.' Ryou hated his yami so much. All he had been doing was taking a walk in the park. No where could he find peace. Nowhere. Ryou sighed and sat down, back against the trunk of a spruce. Nowhere.  
  
"Aibou." Ryou recodnised the cold, heartless voice instantly and his blood ran cold.  
  
"Yami! Please! You just gave me my lesson!" Ryou started to panic.  
  
"I'm not here for your 'lessons', I'm here to tell you of my stunning victory over Yami Yugi." Yami Bakura's smirk hinted at his evil. Ryou paled and pressed up against the tree.  
  
"Wh-what did you do...?"  
  
"I have taken the Millenium Puzzle."  
  
'Oh no, oh no! He's going to use it on ME!' Ryou whimpered slightly.  
  
"You read my mind." Ryou closed his eyes. 'What is he going to do to me...?! Yami Bakura's third-eye glowed brilliantly. Ryou had braced himself, but the magic wasn't offensive. Slowly he calmed down, the magic's energy soothing. "Stand up, Aibou." Yami Bakura's voice floated through the spell, weaving around Ryou. Ryou stood. Yami Bakura stared with an undisguised mischievious look. Ryou's suspicions flared to life, but were instantly quelled by the magic, replaced by calmness. Yami Bakura grinned evilly.  
  
"Ah...!!!" Ryou's breath came out short and quick as the pain hit him. It felt as if he'd been stabbed by knives laced in fire from every imaginable direction. Ryou fell to his knees, eyes wide with pain and housing a stricken look. His mouth lay open slightly with surprise. Ryou collapsed not a second later.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami: PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Pyra:.....? Oooooookaaaaaay. Thank you Yami.  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
Ryou: Is he hyper?  
  
Yami: YES!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: eep!  
  
Pyra: anyways, please give me suggestions! I need them!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Hope is Shattered in the Face of Evil

~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Pyra: New Chappie! ^______^  
  
yAMI: I tHiNk sOmEtHiNg iS wRoNg wItH ThE kEyBoArD  
  
Pyra: No, I just thought it looked funny. ^^  
  
YaMi: Oh  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Joey! Joey!" Tristan searched the perimeters of the park. No sign of Joey anywhere.  
  
"Tristan?" Tristan swirled about to see Joey emerge from the bushes behind him.  
  
"Hey, I thought you'd gotten lost." Tristan told him. "Not that I was worried or anything." He quickly added.  
  
"Man! Feels like I was hit over the head with a CLUB!! Jeeze!! What a headache!!" Joey rubbed his aching head.  
  
"Did you see Yugi anywhere?"  
  
"I-" Joey stopped. Had he? He tried to remember something, but couldn't. "Nope, didn't see 'im."  
  
"Hm. Well we'd better keep looking."  
  
"Yeah..." Joey trailed after while Tristan lead down the sidewalk, calling out Yugi's name.  
  
********************  
  
  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked, stopping suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, Aibou?"  
  
"How're we to find Yami Bakura?"  
  
"I think I can still sense him." Yami closed his eyes briefly, then they snapped open again. "He's close. That way." Yugi followed Yami cautiously.  
  
"So you still have your powers, Yami?"  
  
"No. All I have now are my regular senses. He's radiating so much power that it's not too hard to feel it. you probably could."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, go ahead if you want." Yugi nodded and closed his eyes for concentration. 'What am I looking for?' He asked himself. Then he felt it. Heat was moving out in waves from the direction that Yami had indicated. The air was constantly moving away from there.  
  
'I-I can feel it, Yami,'  
  
'Yes, Yugi. Now let's hurry.' Yami went quickly on light feet towards the power's center, his aibou only a step behind.  
  
"Shh." Yami knelt down behind some bushes, pulling Yugi down, too.  
  
'What is it, Yami?' Yugi asked.  
  
'I heard someone up ahead. Listen.' Yugi held his breath a moment and heard the voice.  
  
"Stand up, Aibou." The voice said.  
  
'It's Yami Bakura!' Yugi exclaimed silently to his yami. He stood quickly and moved behind a tree.  
  
'Aibou!! What are you doing?!! You're going to be seen!!!' Yami stood and attempted to pull Yugi back to safety when they both heard Ryou whimper in the clearing up ahead. The two turned.  
  
Ryou stood, back up against a nearby tree, Yami Bakura looming in front of him. They saw the evil yami grin mischievously and then, unexpectedly, Ryou cried out in pain. He fell to his knees, then passed out.  
  
'Ah!!!' Yugi turned to see Yami doubled over in pain. He fell to one knee, teeth gritted and eyes shut tight.  
  
"Yami!!" Yugi covered his own mouth in surprise of his exclamation. Too late. His shout had given them away.  
  
"What?" Yami Bakura turned from his aibou and saw them. Yami relaxed for a second, the pain gone.. Yami Bakura looked them over. "Hm, if I didn't know better, I'd say something was wrong with the Pharaoh, wouldn't you agree, Yugi?"  
  
"What did you do to him?!" Yugi demanded.  
  
"Nothing. Unless..." Yugi watched as the Puzzle, now hanging from Yami Bakura's neck, glowed brilliantly.  
  
"A-ah!!!!" Yami fought against the overwhelming pain. Yugi watched in horror as, just for a second, Yami flickered. It was like he was there, then he wasn't. But before it fully registered, he was there again.  
  
"YAMI!!!!" Yugi dropped to his knees and shook Yami by the shoulders. No response. Yami stared out, unblinking and seemingly not seeing or feeling Yugi at all. "Y-Yami...!" Yugi sobbed, hugging Yami, trying to bring him back. 'Why is he so cold?' Yugi thought. He felt Yami twitch a bit, then Yami hugged him back. Tears streamed from Yami's now closed eyes.  
  
"Aw, how touching." Yugi felt power radiate from Yami Bakura. Yami twitched again in Yugi's grasp.  
  
"Y-Yugi..." Yami became slightly limp. His eyes welled anew with tears and they soon made their way down his cheeks.  
  
"Yami!!!" Yami started to shiver violently and pulled suddenly away from Yugi.  
  
"Oh, poor Yami." Yami Bakura grinned evilly towards Yugi. Yugi growled.  
  
'Hold on, why do his eyes look... crimson? That's his Yami's eye color... not his!' Yami Bakura thought to himself. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, Yugi wrestling for the Millennium Puzzle. Yami Bakura elbowed Yugi hard in the stomach, then kicked him. Yugi landed headfirst against a tree. He lay sprawled out on the ground, unconscious.  
  
**************  
  
  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Nh?" Yugi opened his eyes.  
  
"Are you all right, Yugi?" It was Ryou. Ryou looked pretty beat up. He had a black-eye, scrapes everywhere, and multiple bruises. His shirt sleeve was torn to reveal a nasty cut and his hair was untidy and a bit dirty.  
  
"Ryou? What happened to you?" Ryou was quiet for a moment.  
  
"I'll be fine." Was all that he would say. Yugi sighed and rested his head against the tree behind him, then he quickly recoiled.  
  
"Ah!!!!"  
  
"What is it?" Yugi tried to reach up to hold his head, but then realized that he was tied, hand and foot. He looked over at Ryou. He was too.  
  
"I forgot, I hit my head really hard earlier." Yugi told him.  
  
"Yes, you were bleeding." They were both silent for a minute, then the quiet was interrupted by Yami's moan. The two looked over at him. He, too, was bound.  
  
"Ai-bou?"  
  
"Yami? Are you all right?"  
  
'Aibou, he's using the magic through me, but since I no longer possess the Millennium Puzzle, it threatens to tear me from here and to the Shadow Realm each time...'  
  
"Will you be all right, Yami Yugi?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Just - Yami." Yami told him.  
  
"Okay, will you be all right, then, Yami?"  
  
"...maybe."  
  
"We're all awake, I see?" The trio turned to see none other than Yami Bakura. "Ah, little Yugi." Yami Bakura bent down and ruffled Yugi's hair. Yugi struggled violently against the ropes. They glowed white and tightened dramatically, so that Yugi could hardly move at all.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Yugi, for it seems you yami is taking the weight of the Puzzle's magic." Yugi turned and saw that, indeed, Yami was in pain. Yugi stopped struggling. "Besides," Yami Bakura added, "Unlike the Pharaoh, you are mortal." He drew out an Egyptian knife and held the blade against Yugi's unprotected throat.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pyra: Sorry it was so short! ^^;;  
  
Ryou: Please review! ^_^  
  
Pyra: ^_________^ (huggles Ryou)  
  
Ryou: ^^;;  
  
yAmI: (rolls eyes) ShEeSh -_-;;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. The Unexpected Savior

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pyra: Whew! The story's almost finished!!  
  
Yami: YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: awwww, I kind of liked it though...  
  
Pyra: Yami, you don't like my story...? (is crying)  
  
Ryou: I do,  
  
Pyra: Thankies, you're so nice, Ryou, (Hugs him)  
  
Ryou: (pats her head)  
  
Yami: (is a little lost) I - I didn't mean that I didn't LIKE it, it's just...  
  
Ryou: Maybe we'd just better continue...  
  
Pyra: *sniff sniff* okay....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"You wouldn't!" Yami gasped. Yami Bakura smiled evilly.  
  
"Oh yes I would." He pressed the blade harder against Yugi's throat.  
  
"Y-Yami...!" Yugi cried desperately, but he knew that his yami couldn't do anything.  
  
"Hey, look, Yami B's got the Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi heard someone whispered in the bushes to his right.  
  
"Shhh!!! He'll hear you, Joey!" Came a louder whisper.  
  
"Too late for that." Yami Bakura said, turning his head towards the brush, but keeping the knife at Yugi's neck.  
  
"Hiiiyaa!!" Joey yelled, tackling Yami Bakura head on.  
  
"Joey! Wait for me!" Tristan called, then he, too, emerged from the bushes. He went over to the others and quickly untied them.  
  
"Thanks, you guys." Yami said. Yugi rubbed at his throat where the knife had made a small cut.  
  
"Hey! - Yami!" Yami turned to see Joey wrestling Yami Bakura to the ground.  
  
"Joey!! Wait, Joey!!" Yami yelled. Too late. The Puzzle started to glow brilliantly and Yami was enveloped in pain.  
  
"J-JOEY!!" Joey saw what was causing Yami's pain and he tugged hard on the Puzzle. The string holding it snapped in two and the Puzzle came free.  
  
"Yami! Catch!" Joey tossed the Millennium Puzzle over to Yami and the pharaoh caught it with ease. Yami retied the string and quickly placed it around his own neck. Then, unexpectedly, the Puzzle started to glow again.  
  
"Wha-?" Then, Yami disappeared. Just like that.  
  
"YAMI!!!!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Oh no!" Ryou exclaimed.  
  
"What happened?" Tristan asked. No one could answer. Then they all heard Yami Bakura chuckling softly. The chuckling turned to laughter then.  
  
"Don't you see?" He asked them. "I sabotaged it. Right now, Yami isn't IN this realm. He is in the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"No! How could you?!" Yugi's eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"How could I? I'm evil. I thought you knew that, Yugi." Yami Bakura stated simply. Yugi fell to his knees in tears.  
  
"It's....not.....f-fair....!!" He wept.  
  
"I won't allow you to do such things to my friends!" Ryou shouted suddenly.  
  
"Oh? And just what are you going to do about it, Aibou?" Ryou glared fiercely at his yami.  
  
"I'M GOING TO SAVE MY FRIENDS!!" Ryou started strangling Yami Bakura in his rage.  
  
"L-l-let - g-go!!!" Yami Bakura ordered. Ryou just got even more mad and started shaking his yami violently.  
  
"I won't let go!!" He yelled in fury. Everyone else watched in confusion, wondering just what had possessed nice, innocent, Ryou. Yami Bakura was more confused than ever. Then Ryou stopped strangling his yami and tore the Millennium Ring from Yami Bakura's neck. The Ring glowed brightly and Yami reappeared, shaken and pale. Then it glowed even brighter and Ryou appeared to be even more ominous.  
  
"Now I'm sending you to the Shadow Realm so that you may have a taste of your OWN medicine." The Ring glowed so brightly then that the others had to shut their eyes. When the light dies down, Yami Bakura was gone and Ryou was on his knees, scared and shaken and weak from all the magic he'd used.  
  
"Ryou," Yami went down to his knees to comfort the boy. But he didn't know what exactly to say. Ryou looked up into his eyes, tired and afraid. "Why don't we all spend the night together." He suggested. The Millennium Puzzle flashed and sleeping bags appeared as well as a small campfire. "You deserve a rest," Yami told Ryou. He pushed Ryou gently down onto one of the sleeping bags and, with the help of a little magic, Ryou was soon sleeping, no longer tormented by nightmares and evil spirits.  
  
"Goodnight, Ryou, and thank you." Yami whispered.  
  
  
  
THE  
  
END  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pyra: Well, that's it!  
  
Yami:.....*sniff sniff* That was so....good...  
  
Pyra: Thank you! ^__^  
  
Ryou: *sniff sniff* That was really good...  
  
Yami: But I don't think that Ryou would really strangle someone.  
  
Ryou: (Starts strangling Yami)  
  
Yami: !!  
  
Ryou: (let's go) I would if the occasion called for it.  
  
Yami (rubbing his neck)....? .....oww....  
  
Pyra: Well, as usual, please review. Don't worry, if you guys still like it, I'll write a sequel!! ^_____^ Where Yami Bakura somehow comes BACK!!!!!  
  
Ryou: O__O Oh no...... x_x  
  
Pyra: I'll call it...um.....The Malignant! Yeah!!  
  
Yami: What does malignant mean?  
  
Pyra: .....well let's just say that it describes Yami Bakura really well. So anyways, I hoped you liked the story, and be on the watch for the sequel!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
